The present invention relates generally to a device for detecting the position of a tape, and more particularly to a device in which a tape guide kept in contact with the reverse side of a magnetic tape (i.e., the side opposite to that having the magnetic layer) is provided with a head for detecting the tape position, which head detects a desired position on the tape from the reverse side thereof.
Some cassette type VTR (video tape recorder) apparatuses known heretofore have incorporated a tape position detection device, which is adapted to reproduce control pulse signals or the like from a tape traveling at high speed and to count the reproduced pulse signals, thereby to detect a desired position on the tape with respect to a reference position on the tape. Heretofore, tape position detection devices have been of two types according their general construction:
1. A device in which fast-forwarding and rewinding operations are carried out with the tape loaded in the same manner as in the recording and reproducing mode operations, and a control head is provided to reproduce the control pulse signals.
2. A device in which the tape is caused to travel at high speeds in a half-loaded state where the tape does not contact with the drum of the VTR but contacts with a control head which operates to reproduce control pulses.
However, in both the devices 1 and 2, the control head makes contact with the surface of the tape having the magnetic layer and this gives rise to a difficulty in that the magnetic layer of the tape is apt to be damaged when the tape position detection operation is carried out. In the device 1, the tape travels at high speeds along a rather complicated tape path while remaining in contact with the video heads and this gives rise to difficulties in that an excessive force is applied to the tape and in that the video heads are easily worn out and damaged. The latter device 2 needs a complicated mechanism for setting the tape in the half-loaded condition.